maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ellen Ripley/Wynter
|-|Ripley= * * <-> |cost = * |gender = Female |metal = Yes |organization = USCM |bio = Lieutenant First Class Ellen Louise Ripley was a civilian adviser to the United States Colonial Marine Corps and a hugely influential figure in humanity's encounters with the species Xenomorph XX121. Beginning her career as a warrant officer with Weyland-Yutani's commercial freight operations, she was assigned to the USCSS Nostromo in 2122 when it encountered a single Xenomorph unintentionally collected from the planetoid LV-426. The event led to the death of the rest of her crew and the destruction of the ship, and her discovery of the Xenomorph would change the course of her life and plague her for the rest of her existence. }} |name1b = M41A Pulse Rifle |stamina1b = 15% |target1b = One Enemy |cooldown1b = n/a |hits1b = 3 hit(s) |hitcrit1b = 60%/10% |type1b = Ranged Energy Gun |effects1b = |name1c = Pump Action Grenade Launcher |stamina1c = 25% |target1c = All Enemies |cooldown1c = 2 Rounds |hits1c = 1 hit |hitcrit1c = 80%/22% |type1c = Ranged Explosive |effects1c = |name1d = M240 Incinerator Unit |stamina1d = 40% |target1d = All Enemies |cooldown1d = 3 Rounds |hits1d = 1 hit |hitcrit1d = 90%/50% |type1d = Ranged Fire |effects1d = |name2 = Get Away From Them |stamina2 = 10% |target2 = Self |cooldown2 = 3 Rounds |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = n/a |type2 = Buff Protect |Text2 = ...You bitch! |effects2 = |name3 = P-5000 Work Loader |stamina3 = 10% |target3 = n/a |cooldown3 = 2 Rounds |hits3 = n/a |hitcrit3 = n/a |type3 = n/a |effects3 = |name4 = "Game over, man!" |stamina4 = 3% |target4 = All Enemies |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds(Starts cooled down on 1) |hits4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = n/a |type4 = Debuff Summon |effects4 = }} |-|P-5000 Work Loader= * * <-> |cost = * |gender = Female |metal = Yes |organization = USCM |bio = Lieutenant First Class Ellen Louise Ripley was a civilian adviser to the United States Colonial Marine Corps and a hugely influential figure in humanity's encounters with the species Xenomorph XX121. Beginning her career as a warrant officer with Weyland-Yutani's commercial freight operations, she was assigned to the USCSS Nostromo in 2122 when it encountered a single Xenomorph unintentionally collected from the planetoid LV-426. The event led to the death of the rest of her crew and the destruction of the ship, and her discovery of the Xenomorph would change the course of her life and plague her for the rest of her existence. }} |name2 = Crushing |stamina2 = 30% |target2 = One Enemy |cooldown2 = 1 Round |hits2 = 1 hit |hitcrit2 = 50%/90% |type2 = Melee |effects2 = |name3 = Back to the Reebok's |stamina3 = 5% |target3 = n/a |cooldown3 = 1 Round |hits3 = n/a |hitcrit3 = n/a |type3 = n/a |effects3 = |name4 = Class-2 Rating |stamina4 = 40% |target4 = One Enemy |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |hits4 = 4 hit(s) |hitcrit4 = 80%/40% |type4 = Melee |effects4 = }} Category:Heroes Category:Non-Marvel Category:Movies Category:Wynter